Found You Again
by ladyxkodomo
Summary: High School, music, life, love-stuff like this never fits evenly into Sakura's life. Finally, 6TH CHAPPY UP!!! I am SO sorry it took so long. Oh! I've decided that is story is DISCONTINUED...comments, protests? E-mail me..I'll explain everything!
1. This is me, folks

A/N: Well…no, I didn't have a writer's block, and yes…I have nothing else to say. R and R, please…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in this fic 'cept the plot…but you pretty much know that.  
  
1 Found You Again  
  
  
  
Who said it was easy to start your new adult life with nobody to spend it with? Huh? Whoever said that high school was gonna be so easy handling violin lessons, boys left and right, a high-spirited best friend, and losing your young girl self?  
  
Whoever said anything along the lines of that…go drill a hole up your butt…I'm not in the mood for dealing with stupid, mindless people. Ugh! I'm not!  
  
Um, to put it easy, all of the above refers to me, Sakura Kinomoto, single- amateur musician-that wants love, life, and a good chest.  
  
Right. Like life's going to be that great for me.  
  
I'm just starting out high school with my best friend Tomoyo, who seems to be everything I'm not-cute, cool, cheerful, pretty, and she's always inventing my clothes. Ha ha, I feel sorry for her, she won't have to be sewing for school in awhile, unless she wants to mend my uniform.  
  
All that explaining leaves me one verdict…I have to tell you about him.  
  
Him, his name is Syaoran Li. We were in 5th grade together and then he left me, we separated, in love still. Well he can kiss my butt now for all I care…nobody needs to do the math to find out how many years we were apart. The answer is who cares-he left me and that is that.  
  
So here I am now, at my computer-typing away my life. It's almost time for my violin lesson-my teacher's absolutely going to kill_me if she finds out my B flat scale sounds like her farts…and after that, I've got to write a book report that's due to-morr-ow. School, life, love- it never fits in all in the same day, does it?  
  
End Comments: No, it's not the end-the end of the first chapter, yes, but not the end of the whole thing. Any suggestions, reviews, flames-put them here or e-mail me at pink@syaoranbear.zzn.com. C ya! 


	2. The Surprise

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Well here's the second chap. Sorry that the first chap was so short, but it was an inspiration, and inspis come short and quick. So, here it is. **READ AND REVIEW**, and, as always, enjoy the fic. Unless you don't like it. Well, wait-if you don't like it, why are you even here? Ugh-never mind....   
Note: Sakura and Syaoran are OOC!!!!! 0_____0 Cause they're, um, 15-16 and it's called puberty-anyway-yeah.   
Disclaimer: Do not own CCS. 

Found You Again 

Sakura's POV 

I grabbed a packet of jasmine tea, ripped it open, and plunked it into my hot water. The day had not been so good. Remember that book report-the one I was supposed to turn in to-day? Well, guess who found it-Kero. I swear, I wish I had not found that irritating little beast years ago. He gets on my **STINKING_NERVES. **Do you know what he did with it? He tore it up into 50 pieces and stuffed it into his mattress. When I woke up in the morning I threw that plush toy out the window and into the neighbor's yard. Now I feel sorry for him, after all, he didn't know...   
School today was ok besides getting yelled at by my English teacher, but that was it. Tomoyo gave me a new cell phone Sonomi is sponsoring, which is really small and can fit into the palm of my hand. Well, if today was okay-tomorrow could be too, right?   
We'll just have to see about that.   
NEXT DAY   
I woke up at 7 o' clock to an imense sunny day-a very good sign. I'd tugged on my sports bra and my shirt, pulled my legs into my flare jeans, gave my hair a comb, rescued Kero from slipping off the windowsill, grabbed a strawberry muffin, and ran out the door.   
"Hey, brat-" Yup. Amazing, but Touya still calls me that. And I **still **have to call him big brother. Why can't I just call him jerk?   
"--Don't get me wrong, but the Chinese Gaki passed by our house at like, five this morning," He paused. "He came back from Hong Kong, I think."   
I paused mid-bite. "What? Syaoran is back?" I cringed at the name. True, true-I hated him for leaving, but I really didn't hate him for life. "Nii-chan- could you stop calling me a brat? I'm in high school now. It's embarrasing."   
He shrugged. "Okay, brat."   
I paid no attention to him and ran out the door, speeding torwards the high school. A million thougths ran through my head.   
Finally, after I felt like I was going to collapse with too much on my mind, I plopped on the ground.   
_Syaoran is back,_ I thought. _Didn't I say he could kiss my butt good-bye? _Sweat rolled down my face and I whisked it away. M_aybe I do still have a teeny bit of feeling for him. Maybe, even though we were many years apart_-I shook my head. _No, no-we were apart too long-he probably doesn't have any feelings for me anymore-but what if he does?_ My heart raced, but once again I'd just have to control what I was thinking and hold it down until I actually saw Syaoran again.   
As I stepped onto the cobblestone ground of Seijou High, I noticed a large crowd gathered around the sakura tree. "What in the-" I said out loud. Just then Tomoyo raced torwards me in her flashy skirt and screamed. "Guess who's back! You won't believe it! Oh, I'll be able to use my camcorder again! Oh yeah, it's-"   
"Syaoran," I finished Tomoyo's sentence. "Look, Tomoyo-if you think that I still have feelings for Syaoran, take a hike."   
Tomoyo looked crushed. "You mean-"   
I immediately wished I hadn't said that. "Oh, Tomoyo-look, I don't have big lovey duv feelings for Syaoran anymore, but if you want to film him and me-that's fine."   
She sighed, and grabbed my wrist. "It was so much more fun taping you two when you were in love, though-oh, well-come, let's go and re-meet Syaoran." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HEEEE! HEEEEE! LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER!!! I hate cliffhangers, so I'm going to write the next chapter right now-promise-a ha ha ha-bye!   
  
  



	3. Here he comes...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Hey hey hey!!! I told all you people I'm going to write the next chapter-it is heeeeeeeeerrrrreeeee!!!! Anyway, r and r-byee!   
Disclaimer: Own not thy CCS.   
Note: Once again, OOC S and S.   
Update: Just read all chapters of GROWING UP. For a first fic, it is WONDERFUL!!!! Please write more..whoever wrote that. My best regards to the author, once I find out who it is. (does happi dance) Me love it!!!! Oh and also Instant Messaging...by Tempest Break, I assume?   
Note: To a reviewer who said Please don't make Sakura mean-I'm sorry but I have to. Fics just have to make characters Out of Character. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Sakura is my fave character too! 

Found You Again 

Tomoyo pulled my arm along the lines of people strewn all over the courtyard. "There he is!" She whispered, and pointed to a shadowy figure outline among a crowd of girls. Tomoyo nudged me.   
I straightned up and made my way over to that shawdow. He wanted to see me? Fine. Let him see me as a whole new Sakura.   
Well, I saw him first.   
He was taller, maybe about 5"8 or 6 feet-I wouldn't know-and he was more built up, I guess, from his training. His arms were longer-his skin looked soft yet rough, and his eyes gleamed the same amber they always did-playful and excited. And his brown hair was ruffled, like it always was. I didn't want to say it-but I had to! Syaoran still looked very handsome and cute.   
I shook my head again and again. Argh! I thought. Get that fool idea outta your head girl, I thought. You can't fall for him _again!_   
Tugging at my school shoes, adjusting my shirt, and fluffing up my hair was all I needed for Tomoyo to angrily stomp at my side.   
"Come _on!" _She angrily whispered. "We haven't got all day, you know!'   
Before I could think of a snappy comeback, she (or somebody else) pushed me out from under the tree.   
My shoes pounded the ground as I made my way over to his side. With every step I took, I seemed to lose less of my grown up self and alter back to my 5th grade, soft self, who was shy and soft (well, it's not like I'm not at 15.)   
"Hello, Syaoran," I said slowly and carefully, tapping his shoulder.   
His cute head (aaaaaargh!) turned around. What I saw in his face I couldn't describe. Surprise, confusion, and-no, I didn't see that. He couldn't love me still! He couldn't! If he did, why did he leave me, the brute?   
He turned around and met my face. "Uh, 'scuse me-do I know you?"   
Oh my God. I swear, this person has got a mind like a **_brick_**. He doesn't remember me! "Do...you remember me, Syaoran?"   
He smirked. "Should I?"   
One of the girls flounced by his side and told him I was just a freshman runt. "Excuuuuse me!" I wanted to scream but thought better of it. I grinned through clenched teeth and politely said good bye.   
Tomoyo zipped up to me with stars in her eyes. "Well, what did he say, did he say anything about me, love, himself, why he left you, you-"   
"SHUT THE HECK UP TOMOYO!" I screamed. She stopped running and her eyes turned amethyst again.   
"Sorry," She mumbled. Then she was a shrink again. "Tell me what happened, though!"   
I sat down on a rock. "He doesn't remember me," I murmurred.   
She gasped. "O-M-G, are you serious? Please tell me you aren't serious!"   
I gave her the finger. "Is that serious enough, Miss Picky?"   
For the rest of the day, Tomoyo and I forgot about it. We chatted. We went to our separate classes. We ate lunch together, and we shared the latest gossip.   
Then, during Gym, Syaoran came again.   
He was decked out in his usual attire-sweatpants, white t-shirt. Except, he was cuter than in 5th grade.   
And much, much less nervous.   
A sleek, boysih grin crept up to his face. It spread, lip inch by lip inch and Colgate tooth by Aquafresh shine. It was dazzling.   
"Oh my gawd isn't that new hottie cute?" A girl near me said. I refused to listen to anymore comments on that-that-CUTE IMBECILE!   
"TWEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!" Mrs.Springer, the Gym teacher, blew her whistle. "GIRLS! GET YOUR GEAR! BOYS, LINE UP ON THE WHITE LINE. NEW KID! COME 'ERE!"   
Syaoran jogged over to Mrs. Springer. "Yes 'm?"   
While they were talking to each other, Naoko approached me. "That's Syaoran, isn't it?"   
Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah. Cute eh? I hope he and Sakura get back together."   
_THAT WAS IT! ABSOLUTELY IT! IF I HEARD ANOTHER WORD, A SPECIFIC WORD THAT STARTS WITH 'S', I WILL DEFINATELY SCREAM!!!!_   
"Hey, that Syaoran-"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  



	4. And he's off....

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: yUp. Yeah. Okay here's the next chapya, enjoy!   
Disclaimer: Own not thy CCS.   
Update: Thanks reviewers.   
Note: OOC characters. 

Found You Again 

Leg lifts. Push-ups. Sit-ups. Pull-ups. Butterfly strecthes. Arm stretches, benders.   
He could do them all.   
Syaoran started on his fifty-first pull up on the monkey bars and the girls absolutely died. Me? I ran my second lap.   
"Cannot...run..." I wheezed as my sneaker squeaked the pavement. Ms. Springer blew her whistle. "Two more, Sakura! You can do it!"   
No, I can't! I wanted to scream. I'm gonna die....   
Tomoyo whizzed past me.   
You know what the silly thing is? I was the goddess of sports in 5th grade. Now look at me. I'm tired out with 4 laps!   
"Yo, Kinomoto!" HIS voice penetrated me. "Why don't you take a break from running and come look at me work out?"   
Well, let's just say hello to Mr. I'm Obsessed With Myself!!! Uh, no thanks, but NO WAY!!!!!   
I waved my hand. "Um. No." My sneakers pounded the pavement again.   
Finally, I heard the whistle again. "OK, girls, let's get inside the gym! You too, guys!!"   
We trodded after Ms. Springer, the girls surrounding the "source of divine greatness."   
Why doesn't this idiot remember me?!?! I screamed furiously in my head. Oh geez! I wish Kero were-   
_"At your service! Konnyanichiwa~!!_" A tiny voice popped inside my head.   
"KERO?" I squealed; out loud! The girls turned to look at me.   
"Her new boyfriend," One of the snooty big-breasted bimbo cheerleaders stated. "I've seen him. He's so..."   
Keep me on the ground, I prayed.   
_Kero, what....._   
_Hey kid, don't you remember?_   
_Remember...what?_   
_With the help of the Light and Dark card, we can converse telepathically. Way cool eh?_   
_Um....whatever._   
_So what's up?_   
_The Chinese gaki reappeared, Kero...._   
_Oh, so you're on my side now?_   
_Shitalking mushrooms, Kero, he don't remember me!!!! And I stinking swear, this ain't magic!!!!_   
_Well, maybe Meiling erased his memory-_   
_MEILING????????????????_   
_Well, yeah, whaddya mean? She's not in school?_   
_Uh, I haven't seen a black bun anywhere...._   
_Keep a lookout, kid-I need to get back to my Zylon Warriors game!!!!_   
The connection was closed. I had to look for Meiling.   
Tomoyo ran up to me. "Wassup?"   
I explained the telepathic conversation with Kero.   
"Meiling eh?" She chewed on her lip. "Mr. Congeneality oughtta know."   
Syaoran? No way, never, I am not going to, ever, ask that-   
"Kinomoto...."   
A brown eyed you-know-who appeared in my face.   
"Kinomoto, we have to talk."   
Talk? I thought. Awrite, you talk, and I'll do the insulting....   
He glared through thin eyes.   
"Now."   
  
  
  



	5. Now You See him, Now You Don't

  
  
  
  


A/N: All rite u guyss!!!!!!! Here's my next chapya!!!!   
Cloud: There she goes again.   
Pink: Anthony, get the freak outta this fic!   
Cloud: Disclaimer: CCS not owned by pinkink23.   
Note: OOC characters!!!!   
THANX 2 all of u reviewers, special thanx to Time Warp. 

FOUND YOU AGAIN   


Tomoyo shot me a look. "Um, I'll be going," She said awkwardly.   
Syaoran's sweaty hand grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Kinomoto. I've got to get back to my-uh, fans."   
Well lookie here, ain't we got a popular little freak.   
He led me over to a spot under a sakura tree. I leaned against the tree and nodded. "Yeah, and just exactly why'd you bring me here Li?"   
He narrowed his eyes. "Lissen, Kinomoto, I dunno where I know you from, but I know I've heard about you from my cousin. Juss stay out of my way, okay? I don't want my crowd to think I used to know a low life dorkis." His brown eyebrows narrowed down so low they almost barely touched his eyelids.   
I sneered. "Dorkis?"   
He stomped the ground. "Yes, you low life, you average. Stay away from me!" Scraping his heel, he turned around and left.   
I stood there.   
Okay. 5th grade self coming back again. Don't cry! I warned myself. You're in high sch-sch-ool.....   
"Sniff....dorkis...."   
Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Do not cry!   
Tears slipped from my eyes. I buried my face in my sweater.   
Tomoyo walked me home that day. I could tell she was worried about me.   
"You said 'crap!' every 5 minutes, you never touched your cherry tart, you kept talking to yourself, and Syaoran is giving you looks! SOMETHING is up with you!" She had screamed when we arrived at my gate.   
"Okay, Tomoyo. Thanks for walking me home. See you later," I mumbled, pushed open the gate, and left Tomoyo standing there like an idiot.   
"Aren't you going to leave?" I asked her.   
"Do you want me to?" She huffed, gritting her teeth.   
I sighed. "No, I mean, you don't have to."   
"Oh, it's okay, Sakura, I'll juss leave you to deteriote on your front steps. After all, you'd like me to leave, right? I shouldn't stay here and bother your _worthwhile time, _should I?" She snapped and turned around.   
"NO!!!!!!! TOMOYO DAIDOUJI. GET BACK HERE!" I threw my binder at her back. She spun around and ran to me.   
"I knew you'd need me!" She grinned. "Now shoot."   
So I told her about the coversation I'd had with Syaoran.   
"Cousin?!" She immediately brightened. "Isn't he talkin about Meilin?"   
I shrugged. How was I sposed to know?   
"BRAT!!!!!" Touya called. "There's a stalker on the phone."   
Tomoyo shot me a look. "I'm innocent," I pleaded.   
"Hey. This is a stalker," A rather cheerful voice answered the phone when I picked it up.   
Tomoyo's eyebrows were raised. She was on the other line.   
"Um, stalker, would you mind telling us WHO THE H*** YOU ARE?"   
The stalker seemed amused.   
"My name is Meilin Rae."   
My jaw dropped. MEI-lin RA-e? Her? The ONE? His cousin?   
Tomoyo was laughing. How could she find this funny?   
"Hey-"   
"Hey is for horses."   
"Meilin, did you call me because of Syaoran?"   
"I heard you play violin."   
"That's not the point, you idiot."   
"Do you know Minuet in G?"   
"Meilin, get a freaking grip on yourself."   
"You haven't, then?"   
Tomoyo hung up. "Just hang up, Sakura! There's no point in talking."   
I pressed the off button, but I could STILL hear Meilin's voice, yakking nonsense at my ears.   
"She's gone crazy," I muttered, grabbing the remote from Touya's grasp.   
"Hey! Brat! Give it!" He made a lunge for me, but I pulled back.   
"STAY AWAY. BEWARE OF PMS." Growling, I grabbed Tomoyo's sleeve and dragged her up the stairs.   
Touya stared after us, bewildered at my fierceness. "PMS?"   
Once we got upstairs, Tomoyo flopped on my bed and whispered to Kero, "Does she really experience pre menstrual syndrome?"   
Kero shrugged. "Beats me."   
I shot them a fierce look and they both shut up.   
"Now," I said. "Syaoran."   
Kero looked at me. "Now," He said,"The Brat."  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"   
He cowered underneath my desk.   
"Are you sure we should talk about this, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.   
Huffing, I took a slow breath. Then I kicked the bookshelf. _A Tale of Two Cities_ flopped to the ground.   
"OF COURSE WE SHOULD FREAKING TALK ABOUT THIS!!!!!!! I AM NOT A DORKIS!!!!!! SYAORAN LI IS A FREAK!" I yelled, causing my room to shake.   
Tomoyo shook her head. "First you need to calm down."   
Kero, plugging his ears, wandered over to the window. "Hey, it's the Brat and-"   
"WHERE?" I shoved him aside-"Sorry. Didn't see you there"-and looked out the window. Sure enough, there was Syaoran, walking with his arm intertwined with Meilin's. They were laughing and talking and sneering-about me, I guess.   
Too late. I snapped. The rubber band inside me that controlled my temper just, well, went twang.   
"HA HA HA!!!!! DO YOU SEE ME LI? HUH HUH HUH? WELL GUESS WHAT YOU IDIOT! I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTHING YOU FREAKING WANT, BUT YOU HEAR ME, I DON'T-"   
"Sakura!" My dad rushed in, holding a pan. "Sakura! Are you okay? What's happening? Why are you yelling so loud? Touya's going to call the police!"   
I stopped yelling and looked outside. Syaoran had gone, and I realized I had been yelling at a pink brick wall half the time I went snap.   
Kero was in the arms of Tomoyo, who looked scared. I gulped. "Sorry, Daddy, I was...uh.."   
Touya walked up the stairs. "Hey, brat, I called the police but I told them everything was okay, just there was a girl upstairs screaming her head off, having a hallucination."   
Managing a crooked smile, I grabbed a sign Naoko had given to me as a joke years ago that I'd forgotten about and hung it on my door. "Okay, you've been warned, you can go now."  
They ran down the stairs like cheetahs.   
"What does the sign say?" Kero said, flying over to the door. He face faulted.   
It read:   
** WARNING: PMS AHEAD.**

A/N: Nope. Not done yet. But I thought it was a pretty funny chapter, you know, with the screaming thing and all. K, bai till next time!   



	6. It Is NOT Nothing!

  
  
  
  
  


A/N: I just HAD to write something today, so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.   
Cloud: I-   
Me: You need to stop popping up in fics like this!   
Cloud: (makes baby face)   
Me: Crud.   
Note: Yeah, you know, OOC. /_____\   
Disclaimer: CCS is a no-owned by me. Wish it was, but we can't have everything.   


After I had 100% recovered (from you-know-what), I decided that I would forget, entirely forget, Syaoran Li. I would see him in school, and I will not care. I would endure snottingly horrible remarks from him, and I will not care. I will forget I ever fell in love with him, and-   
CRUD! Why does life do this to you? I will care about that! Of course I will dang well care! You can never forget anybody you've loved, unless you get brainwashed. Isn't there a such thing as an EX-BOYFRIEND-CLEANER for your brain?   
Well. I will try to forget the other stuff, but in the meantime, will push the last thing to the back of my brain, and hopefully never remember I ever loved...him. Yes! That's it!   
No. Too hard.   
Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot. Syaoran was alive everywhere I went, and he's never going to die off. WHAT SHOULD I DO?   
Then, in the nicka time, the doorbell rang. At least then I'd get a chance to recuperate and think over the facts. I mean, whoever was at the door was sure not for me. It could be Nakuru, or it could be one of my dad's workers or something, but not-   
"MEILIN?" I screamed, horrified at the sight of Meilin in a bikini top and a denim skirt. It was pretty hot today, I admit-but why the sexy top?   
"What the frick are you doing here?" I yelled again, trying to emphasize the fact that I didn't want an idiot sitting on my doorstep in a sickening outfit. Not to mention the tackiest flip-flops that were ever distributed through the likes of Flippies, Inc.   
"Well, I don't know why-" She flipped one of the braids on her head over her shoulder and rearranged her blue sunglasses. "But Syaoran wants you to come to the beach with us."   
Beach? Syaoran? Why me? Why me, of all stinkin people? I was his rival. I'd been his rival. So, why me? Why not one of the popular chicks at school who showed off their sickeningly huge boobs off in white t-shirts to Syaoran (WHILE IT WAS RAINING?!!?) Why me, and not them?   
It wasn't right. It just wasn't. I couldn't go. I mean, it was _wrong._   
Too bad. I went.   
I dunno why, anyway! I told Meilin to hold the door. Then I ran upstairs, grabbed my pink bikini, slipped it on,pulled on my mesh t-shirt, and packed my beach bag for the trip. It was hot outside, and I had nothing better to do. But then I'd see _him! _Now that sucks!   
But I went.   
I have to admit, Meilin's mom's car is super sweet. It's a silver Mercedes-Benz. She must be rich or something! It has nice velvet seats and a police tracker, and also an SOS button. (It should have been SOC, BTW.) Syaoran was telling his friend, Yamazaki, all of those corny jokes you hear on corny movies. Yeah, I can understand the corny jokes part. But Mr. Thang watching all those horribly boring movies? Never believed and never will.   
We finally reached our destination: HAYAMA BEACH! The sun was out, I love the beach, I was with at least one person who was not the sonntingly stuck uppish type (Yamazaki) and THE WATER WAS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!   
You know how when you first enter the water, and it's freakishly cold, and then once you swim a bit, it starts to warm out? Well that was like my day today. When we got to the beach I stayed away AFAP (as far as possible) from my group, but as the water started adjusting (or rather I started to), Yamazaki came over and asked me all sorts of questions about Chiharu, whom he has a super huge crush on, then Meilin organized a beach volleyball game (in which Yamazaki and me won!) and then I actually had a nice conversation with Syaoran.   
I'd swam a bit then I got tired, so I went to the towel we'd laid out and stretced out under the umbrella for awhile. When I looked into the sky though my head felt a bit sickish, so I sat up on the folding chair and started reading my new book,_ Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging ._ (A?N: To all who decided to read a book witha freakishly weird title....isn't it good though?) During the Month of May (in the book) Syaoran came over and sat down.   
"Do you know why I asked you to come, Sakura?" He inquired, searching thru the picnic basket for barbecue chicken.   
I handed him a drumstick. "No, why?" Actually, it was a pretty dumb question. Of course I didn't know. Just tell me you freak, so we can get this whole thing over with.   
"I wanted to see if I could get my memory back," He said, gnawing.   
I froze, mid sentence. Memory back? Huh? Had his memory been erased? Or was he in an accident, or did he get amnesia, or what....? I finally had the explanation for his weirdness.....not to mention rudeness. He was acting pretty nice now, though.   
"M-Memory back?" I echoed, doggy earring my page. (Habit.) "What....sort of memory?"   
"Oh!" He blushed. The secret had slipped! "N-Nothing."   
"It is not nothing, Syaoran Li! You'd better tell me or else the bbq chicken gets it," I said, taking a ciggarette lighter out of Yamazaki's bag (yes, sadly, he'd turned to smoking.) "Come on, Mr. Li, scared?"   
He let go of the wing. "Fine, Miss Spoiled. Here, it goes like this...."   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
A/N: HA! LETCHA OFF ON A CLIFFY!!!!!!! And at the best part, too.....don't you guys just hate me?   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
